Nigdy nie wiadomo kto siedzi po drugiej stronie
by Miryoku Mir
Summary: Dowiedzcie się, dlaczego Mustang powinien żałować, że w Amestris nie było kampani reklamowej pod tym tytułem XD One-shot


_Heh, wpadłam na ten pomysł wczoraj o drugiej w nocy, gdy bezskutecznie próbowałam zasnąć. Pisałam dzisiaj w szkole, na lekcjach... Poroniony pomysł, ale wreszcie udało mi się napisać coś krótkiego :) Z góry dzięki za przeczytanie i komentarz._

**Nigdy nie wiadomo kto siedzi po drugiej stronie**

Pułkownik Roy Mustang podniósł słuchawkę dzwoniącego telefonu. Był to dobry pretekst do oderwania się od wypełniania papierów – pracy, której Płomienny Alchemik szczerze nienawidził. Zwłaszcza o tak późnej porze. Gdy ostatni raz Roy spoglądał na zegarek, było już po 22, a od tego czasu zdążył przeczytać i podpisać około 30 dokumentów. Najchętniej rzuciłby to wszystko w diabły i poszedł do domu (ewentualnie na randkę), był jednak pewien, że porucznik Hawkeye urządziłaby mu piekło. Dodatkowej roboty dostarczył mu Edward Elric, który zgodnie ze swym zwyczajem nie przyniósł raportu w terminie, chociaż rano wpadł do Kwatery Wschodniej w celu przedłużenia licencji. Zapomniał przy okazji płaszcza, po który zapewne następnego dnia przyjdzie... lecz przypuszczalnie raportu nie przyniesie.

Telefon pozwalał na przerwę w pracy, ale zaskoczył Mustanga. Jedyną osobą, która mogła dzwonić o tak późnej porze, był Hughes, potrafiący godzinami chwalić urodę swojej żony i córki, czym po pewnym czasie doprowadzał do szału niemal każdego. Tak więc informacja, że połączyć się chce Stalowy Alchemik, bardzo go zdziwiła. Edward nie miał zwyczaju kontaktować się ze swoim przełożonym, jeżeli nie zachodziła taka konieczność. A skoro Elricowie aktualnie przebywali w East City, to gdyby Ed nawet czegoś chciał, wparowałby jak zwykle do gabinetu pułkownika bez pukania, robiąc przy tym minę typu „twoja twarz jest ostatnią rzeczą, na którą mam ochotę patrzeć".

- Proszę łączyć – polecił recepcjonistce, ciekaw, co takiego ważnego ma mu do powiedzenia młody alchemik.

- Cześć, pułkowniku – głos Edwarda był cichy, nieśmiały. Tak inny od jego zwykłego, pełnego entuzjazmu tonu.

- Stalowy? Czy coś się stało? – zaniepokoił się.

Chwila wahania.

- Roy...

To było już naprawdę, ale to naprawdę dziwne. W końcu Elric nigdy nie zwracał się do niego inaczej, jak tylko korzystając ze stopnia wojskowego. A już na pewno nie w taki koleżeński sposób. Płomienny Alchemik miał podstawy, by podejrzewać, iż młoda Rockbell zbyt mocno uderzyła przyjaciela kluczem francuskim i przydałaby mu się wizyta w szpitalu (najlepiej psychiatrycznym).

- Stalowy, dobrze się czujesz?

- Roy... ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć... – głos po drugiej stronie drżał z emocji.

Mustang był w szoku. Gdzie się podział ten wygadany, pewny siebie, bezczelny do granic możliwości Stalowy Alchemik?

- Ja... ja się... ja się chyba w tobie zakochałem – wyszeptał Ed.

Gdyby pułkownik stał, a nie siedział, zapewne przewróciłby się na skutek doznanego wstrząsu. Na szczęście nie leżał zemdlony obok biurka, niemniej jednak miał wrażenie, że umrze w wieku 29 lat na zawał serca, nie zostawszy nawet generałem. Zanim jednak nagła śmierć zrujnowała jego marzenia, głos po drugiej stronie zaczął mówić szybko i nerwowo:

- Nie byłem w stanie powiedzieć tego, patrząc ci w oczy, ale... Zawsze, kiedy cię widzę, chcę, żebyś mnie pocałował... Żebyś nie przytulił i...

Kolejna przerwa, w trakcie której pułkownik gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co odpowiedzieć. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

- Przepraszam cię, Roy! Pewnie mnie teraz nienawidzisz! – usłyszał jeszcze, po czym odgłos przerwanej rozmowy oznajmił koniec połączenia.

Mustang, z wyrazem absolutnej rezygnacji, spojrzał na słuchawkę, jakby była jakimś dziwnym okazem w ZOO albo zagrażającym życiu narzędziem. Już od dawna podejrzewał, że Stalowy Alchemik doprowadzi go do załamania nerwowego. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że w taki sposób.

Envy odłożył słuchawkę i wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem. Jak to miło zabawić się kosztem stalowego kurdupla! Chociaż, chyba trochę przesadził, bo słowa, które wypowiedział głosem Eda brzmiały tak absurdalnie, że homunculus podczas rozmowy z pułkownikiem ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywał się, by nie roześmiać się w słuchawkę. Mimo to, jego żart, genialny w swej prostocie, powinien nieźle namieszać. Na tyle, by Envy miał z tego ubaw. Wychodząc z budki telefonicznej, Envy pomyślał, że bardzo chciałby zobaczyć reakcję Mustanga, gdy ten spotka się ze Stalowym Alchemikiem, który jak na razie żył w błogiej nieświadomości, nie wiedząc, że właśnie wyznał miłość swojemu wrogowi publicznemu numer 1.

Tymczasem Edward Elric szedł szybkim krokiem w stronę gabinetu Mustanga. Szlag by to trafił, że też musiał zapomnieć płaszcza, odwiedzając przeklętego pułkownika. Straszliwie nie chciało mu się po niego wracać, zwłaszcza, że był środek nocy. Niestety z samego rana miał pociąg do Dublith, na który nie chciał się spóźnić. Nie chciał też jechać bez swojej ulubionej części garderoby. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Płomienny Alchemik nie będzie się zanadto czepiać, że Ed przyszedł o tak później porze. I nie ma raportu. Ale przecież nie jestem jego największym problemem, pomyślał, otwierając drzwi do gabinetu, nie kłopocząc się pukaniem.

Jak bardzo się mylił...

* * *

_Tak, jestem wredna i tak to się skończy XD Resztę pozostawiam Waszej wyobraźni i preferencjom :) Niech każdy wymyśli sobie taie zakończenie, jakie mu pasuje i wszyscy będą zadowoleni, haha!!_


End file.
